Rumor de Escuela
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Siendo digna hija del ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca numero uno en sorprender a las personas, Himawari tiene que saber la verdad sobre un evento que paso en la academia.


Esta historia ocurre tiempo despues de la pelicula de Boruto

* * *

Todos los personajes de Naruto son creación Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

-Me voy primero—Anuncio Shikamaru desde la puerta de la oficina del Hokage

-Espera Shikamaru—Naruto levanto la vista del documento que leía –Esta noche habrá una cena en mi casa

-Ya lo sé Naruto—Sonrió de medio lado el moreno –Temari ha estado muy problemática desde la primera vez que nos invitaste, cuando juntas mujeres y fiestas son problemáticas en una medida inimaginable—Suspiro con pesar

-Sí, Hinata también ha estado extraña—Se carcajeo el actual Hokage—Pero fue su idea, además no es nada formal ella quiere agradecerte por todo este tiempo que has estado trabajando conmigo y sabe que no es fácil—Shikamaru sonrió con sinceridad

-Esto es problemático pero gracias, nos vemos en la noche—Shikamaru se detuvo antes de salir—No llegues tarde

/ / / / / /

-Estoy en casa—Grito Boruto que recién llegaba de una misión

-Bienvenido hermano –Himawari bajaba las escaleras con varias cosas en las manos que apenas y podía ver el suelo, Boruto al percatarse de eso le ayudo a bajar –Gracias ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Fue bastante simple solo que estaba muy lejos por eso nos hicimos una semana, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Son las lámparas del jardín, mamá me pidió que las colocara mientras ella iba a comprar algo para la cena de hoy

-Es verdad lo había olvidado por completo—Boruto dejo algunas cajas en el suelo –Te ayudare a colocarlas y luego subiré a bañarme

-Estoy en casa—El grito repentino sorprendió a los pequeños Uzumaki y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron a la puerta con alegría

-¡Papá!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo y se arrojaron hacia el mayor para abrazarlo

Naruto abrazo a los dos mientras entraba a la casa con calma— ¿Están emocionados por la fiesta? ¿Dónde está su mamá?

-Hola Boruto ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?—Hablo sarcásticamente su hijo cruzándose de brazos, su padre vio con confusión—Me fue bien gracias por preguntar—El niño siguió con su reclamo

-Pero ya sé que te fue bien me lo acabas de decir en la oficina—Contesto Naruto a la vez que alzaba a Himawari para cargarla

-¡No! Yo se lo conté al Hokage no a mi padre—Protesto de nuevo el rubio, Naruto sonrió de lado ante la actitud de su hijo

-Tienes razón hijo ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?—Naruto sonrió como cuando había hecho una travesura – ¿Algo interesante ocurrió? Porque me dijo un pajarito en el camino que te has vuelto muy popular con las chicas –Un sonrojo se apodero del rostro de su hijo

-No nada –Boruto se giró rápidamente –Hay que poner las lámparas antes que mamá llegue—Naruto y Himawari se vieron y sonrieron como dos cómplices

/ / / / / /

El reloj marcaba cuarto para las ocho de la noche cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó –Yo voy—Himawari bajo a toda prisa las escaleras ya en el último escalón se acomodó perfectamente su vestido y abrió la puerta –Bienvenidos a la residencia Uzumaki –La pequeña abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias –Respondió el matrimonio Nara, Shikadai se había quedado inmóvil cuando la puerta se abrió tan repentinamente.

-Hoy te ves muy linda Himawari—Temari se inclinó a la altura de la niña y la abrazo— ¿Verdad Shikadai?—El niño susurro algo parecido a _"que problemático"_ mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sus padres se rieron por su actitud

-Por favor pasen—La dulce voz de Hinata salvo al pequeño Nara—Gracias por venir

-Hinata-sama –Shikadai se acercó a ella—Mi familia está muy agradecida por su invitación para esta noche—El pequeño se inclinó frente a ella entregándole una botella de vino, Hinata la tomo con ambas manos también haciendo una inclinación

-Gracias, haremos buen uso—Respondió Hinata –Eres muy atento Shikadai – Comentó Hinata alagando al pequeño y sonrió maternalmente.

-Mamá dijo que debía comportarme como era debido y hacer todo lo que me ha dicho o iba hacer de mi vida realmente problemática—Respondió con soltura el niño con una mano en la cabeza, sus padres solo pudieron bajar la cabeza avergonzados por la actitud de su cría

-Y ahí va otro intento fallido de caballerosidad y buena conducta—Se lamentaba Temari

-No pierdas la esperanza—Repuso Hinata –Solo están en esa edad difícil—La mirada de ambas reflejaba ese sentimiento de solidaridad

-Shikadai—Boruto se asomó desde arriba –Sube tengo un juego nuevo que tienes que ver—Shikadai se giró hacia Temari y Hinata pidiendo permiso con la mirada

-Sube—Contesto Hinata y Temari asintió con la cabeza—No rompas nada –Agrego Temari cuando su hijo iba a media escalera, no hubo respuesta por parte de él pero sabían que la había oído. Los adultos se encaminaron hacia el patio trasero cuando la puerta volvió a sonar.

-Yo voy –Himawari volvió a correr hacia la puerta—Bienvenidos a la residencia Uzumaki—Dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata le había dicho que ella iba estar al pendiente de la puerta por lo cual la niña se lo había tomado personal el recibir a los invitados y parte de la tarde estuvo ensañando el cómo abrir la puerta.

-Hola Himawari que linda te ves—Dijo Sakura que traía un bol en las manos, Sarada estaba frente a ella se veía un poco tímida, su padre que se encontraba atrás de Sakura.

-Sarada también viniste—Todos se giraron hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz

-Chouchou—Sarada sonrió al ver a su amiga–Llegamos hoy en la tarde de nuestra misión

-Buenas noches—Saludo Chouji quien venía tomado de la mano de Karui—Perdonen la tardanza

-Bienvenidos a la residencia Uzumaki—Contesto la pequeña Uzumaki, todos pasaron hasta el patio de atrás guiados por Himawari

El timbre volvió a sonar y Himawari corrió para abrir –Bienvenidos a la residencia Uzumaki

-La llama de la juventud está en ti Himawari—Respondió Lee con su pose del pulgar levantado siendo imitado por su hijo

-No seas ruidoso Lee—Se quejó Tenten desde atrás—Espero no haber llegado tan tarde—Tenten le sonrió a la niña – ¿Es mi imaginación o estas más linda?—La niña sonrió con un sonrojo

-Llegan a tiempo—Contesto la pequeña con pena –Todos están en el patio de atrás y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Akamaru se había metido a la casa

-Hola bebé—Kiba la levanto repentinamente –¡Pero que niña más linda!

-Ya no soy una bebé—Se reía Himawari por la actitud infantil del castaño

-Kiba, Shino—Dijo Naruto llegando a la puerta –Que bueno que vinieron, Hinata y los demás están allá atrás—Los dos entraron con su propio estilo –Hija puedes ir por tu hermano y Shikadai—La puerta lo sorprendió pero su hija se adelantó y abrió

-Bienvenidos a la residencia Uzumaki—Dijo con ese carisma que le caracterizaba

-¡Oh por kamisama!—Grito Ino –Pero que tierna y linda

-Siento la demora pero Ino no dejaba de arreglarse—Hablo Sai desde atrás de su esposa –Hemos traído un poco de botana

-Gracias, pasemos a cenar—Naruto lo recibió – ¡Niños ya bajen a cenar!—Grito sorprendiendo a sus invitados, a pesar del tiempo y la edad Naruto seguía siendo Naruto.-¿Estas disfrutando tus vacaciones?

-En realidad estoy más ocupado—Respondió con sinceridad el ex-anbu –Ino sabe cómo administrar mi tiempo –Naruto se rio por el comentario de su amigo y la mirada asesina de Ino hacia Sai.

-Todos están allá atrás—Naruto cargo a Himawari era una costumbre que no podía quitarse siempre que podía lo hacía.

Boruto junto a Shikadai bajaron corriendo por las escaleras jalando del brazo a Inojin para que lo siguiera

/ / / / / /

Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke, Himawari corrió a sentarse a la derecha del rubio, Boruto tomo asiento del otro lado de su padre mientras seguía conversando con Shikadai e Inojin.

Sarada se sentó a la derecha de Sasuke y Chouchou se sentó junto a ella.

-Estos niños –Refunfuño Ino –Inojin ven a sentarte con nosotros—Ella se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio entre Sai y ella, Inojin la miro suplicante—Ese es el lugar de Hinata

-En realidad no importa, ellos están bien ahí—Dijo siendo cómplice de los menores

-Eres muy consentidora—Dijeron al unísono Ino y Temari.

La cena transcurría con animosidad y todos disfrutaban de la reunión.

-¡Es verdad!—Dijo espontáneamente Sakura atrayendo la atención de todos –Escuche que hoy era tu primer día en la academia ¿Cómo te fue Himawari?

-Me fue muy bien, la clases son muy divertidas y el tío Shino es el mejor dando clases—Dijo con alegría la niña —Papá—Himawari jalo de la manga de Naruto—Papá, te puedo hacer una pregunta—Naruto se giró hacia ella poniéndole toda su atención.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué ocurre?

-En la academia escuche un rumor –Todos se intrigaron por la seriedad de la niña, Naruto le invito a seguir con la mirada—Escuche que el tío Sasuke y tú se besaron en la academia—La mitad de los presentes escupieron su bebida

-¡Eh! Esto es serio—Objeto Naruto, luego puso su pose de tranquilo pueblo yo lo arreglo—Verás Himawari, cuando nosotros estábamos en la academia, el tío Sasuke estaba muy obsesionado con hacerse fuerte—Todos los niños le prestaban su total y completa atención. Los adultos por su parte ya estaban esperando alguna ocurrencia por parte del rubio.

-Naruto—Se escuchó la protesta del Uchiha la cual Naruto ignoro olímpicamente

-Un día el tío Sasuke había leído en un pergamino viejo que era usado para un ritual ancestral de los Uchiha, que para obtener poder y fuerza tenía que besar a la persona más fuerte y además tenía que el número uno de su clase—Se señaló con el pulgar y con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki agregó –Ese era yo

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando un par de manos golpearon la mesa, Boruto y Sarada se levantaron al mismo tiempo arrojaron su cuerpo hacia el frente y sus labios chocaron nerviosos siendo para ambos su primer beso pero en breve fue algo más natural y cálido.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que incluso Chouchou tiro sus papas. Naruto sintió el chakra de Sasuke elevarse y pudo ver el sharingan activado.

-¡Yo también quiero ser más fuerte!—Grito Himawari, Shikadai se levantó seguido de cerca por Inojin ambos se aproximaron a Himawari cada uno por un lado y la besaron en sus mejillas.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - Naruto grito con terror y tan fuerte que incluso todo el mundo Shinobi lo pudo oír


End file.
